


I should protect my baby

by daisy_illusive



Series: Produce 101 Lovers [4]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: DongHo no siente que Produce 101 sea el lugar en el que debe estar, no siente que aquel sitio sea el lugar al que pertenece… pero tratará de dejar atrás aquellos pensamientos y comenzar a mirar a su alrededor, para así poder velar por aquel chico adorable de su grupo, GuanLin





	I should protect my baby

**Author's Note:**

> —Aunque parezca que no, GuanLin es un bebé, por lo tanto, nada de perversiones ni de insinuaciones de cosas pervertidas veréis aquí.  
> —La verdad es que yo a estos dos como otp no los termino de ver aunque sé que se llevan super bien y que se adoran… pero como en la encuesta que hice por twitter salieron ellos en una victoria totalmente aplastante, pues aquí está el fic. Espero que os guste.

          DongHo todavía seguía mentalizándose del hecho de tener que estar en aquel programa cuando ya llevaba sobre los escenarios tanto tiempo cuando ante él apareció aquel chico taiwanés que poco sabía de Corea y que menos sabía de lo que tenía que hacer en aquel lugar. Durante los pocos días que compartieron en la clase D, porque el menor fue pronto re-evaluado como F, DongHo sintió que ambos estaban pasando por algo similar —él porque ya llevaba muchos años demostrando lo que valía, GuanLin porque apenas había comenzado—, pero ambos se sentían muy fuera de lugar en aquel programa de supervivencia brutal y ninguno de los dos tenía especial interés en seguir allí dentro, con todo lo que suponía.

 

          Sin embargo, a pesar de pensar aquello, de creer que los dos tenían más en común que todos los demás que estaban en aquel lugar, DongHo no se acercó a él. No quería tener nada que ver con nadie, no quería siquiera estar allí con sus miembros, no debía de estar en ese lugar sino sobre los escenarios, tratando de llegar al público de la misma forma en la que lo había estado haciendo en los años atrás… pero por culpa de aquel sello que les había dado el debut y que después no había hecho mucho más por ellos, tenía que estar allí metido, compitiendo con cien chicos más.

 

          No obstante, aunque DongHo pensó de aquella forma al principio, conviviendo con los demás se dio cuenta de que todos allí perseguían el mismo sueño: el éxito. Por eso, conforme fueron pasando los días en aquel centro de entrenamiento que la Mnet había habilitado para todos sus programas de supervivencia y conforme tuvo contacto con el resto de los _trainees_ que se encontraban allí en diferentes situaciones, DongHo terminó cambiando su actitud poco a poco hasta que, después de subirse al escenario triangular de la Mnet y ser totalmente opacado, su mentalidad cambió totalmente por completo. A partir de ese momento, DongHo decidió que si estar en aquel lugar era la única manera de que su grupo terminara sobreviviendo fuera, él permanecería allí todo lo que lo dejaran… y si podía, lo haría hasta el final.

 

          Y justo unos días después de presentar _Nayana_ en el _M!CountDown_ , tuvieron la elección de miembros para la misión grupal que tendrían que preparar en poco más de una semana y DongHo acabó en el mismo equipo que el chico taiwanés con el que se había sentido muy identificado al principio, por lo que vio que el chico también había cambiado su mentalidad con respecto a todo aquello y, como él, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano por sobrevivir hasta que finalizara el programa.

 

          Y por aquello y por muchas otras cosas que sucedieron durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos, entrenando juntos y durmiendo juntos, DongHo no pudo evitar cogerle cariño.

 

          Muchas personas pensaban que él era una persona fría y sin sentimientos, que lo único que pensaba era en él mismo y que no se preocupaba de los demás, que era muy bestia y que tenía una opinión firme y no soportaba que le llevarán la contraria. Sin embargo, DongHo era totalmente lo contrario a aquello que pensaban de él y cuando La GuanLin se presentó ante él totalmente inseguro de poder hacer una actuación magnífica que elevara a su grupo por encima del _Avengers Team_ , DongHo no pudo evitar acercarse a él para ayudarlo en todo lo que estuviera en su mano porque el menor era demasiado adorable y precioso y alguien debía de protegerlo de todo el mal que había en el cruel mundo del espectáculo… y ese alguien iba a ser él mismo.

 

            Por eso, DongHo se tomó muy a pecho que el _Team 1_ de _Boy in luv_ los tomara a todos a pitorreo, por eso se tomó muy a pecho que el tal Joo HakNyeon hiciera burla de GuanLin cuando estaban compitiendo por ver quién de los dos tenía más fuerza y, por eso, también se vengó de su niño.

 

          Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos en aquel grupo para realizar la segunda evaluación, la que serviría para hacer el primer corte en el número 60, la que decidiría por primera vez quiénes podían seguir allí dentro y quiénes acabarían saliendo fuera a las primeras de cambio, DongHo le tomó mucho cariño a GuanLin y el menor también a él. Quizás no fue demasiado el tiempo que pasaron juntos comparado con el que otros _trainees_ ya llevaban —o comparado con el que llevaba él con sus miembros— pero DongHo atesoró todo aquel tiempo que pasó junto al chico y después de que acabara la primera eliminación y ambos terminaran pasando a la siguiente fase, el mayor se alegró muchísimo por ambos, porque de aquella manera podía seguir viéndolo y cuidando de él, aunque ya no volvieran a coincidir en el mismo grupo otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> —De verdad que esta OTP no es lo mío, pero de verdad que lo he intentado y que he querido hacer algo bonito para todas aquellas que sí que les encantan.  
> —He hecho muchas referencias ocurridas en el programa, así que, si no vais al día, sorry, os he hecho spoilers (?)  
> —Y simplemente quiero decir que GuanLin sigue siendo menor de edad y que las personas que están haciendo y diciendo cosas sexuales con él, no se merecen ni el agua que beben.


End file.
